XJ-0461
XJ-0461 universal name being "Clank", serial number being B5429671, is the second main protagonist in the Ratchet & Clank series. He is the sidekick of Ratchet and stands 2ft, and weighs about 17lbs.' XJ-0461 is a robotic-Zoni (specifically an XJ-robotic Zoni), created by Orvus at the Great Clock in the Polaris Galaxy. However, Xj-0461's soul was, but his body was created on a nearby robofactory on planet Quartu in the Solana Galaxy. His mother was the PDCQB (Planetary Defense Computer of Quartu for Blarg). Xj0461 known as Clank from now on, is equipped with technological back backs, enabling him to do soft maneuvering. The first one he got from Big Al, at Al's Roboshack on Metropolis, Kerwan, thanks to his standard XP-18 sisterboards, version 7.66, he was able to be equipped with the Helipack. The Helipack is a mini-helicopter like feature, enabling Clank and Ratchet to skip four feat ahead as oppose to walking, and enabling them to glide across distances, and jump higher than usual. The next upgrade he got was from Bob's Roboshack, Al's brother's shack. Thanks to Clank's XJ-robotic features, the "Thruster-pack" was a jet-rocket, enabling Ratchet to speed across four and a half-feet ahead, and enabling them to hover above areas. The next upgrade he got was the Hydro-Pack from Edwina's Roboshack, due to Clank's "cuteness". This was available on planet Hoven. The Hydro-Pack is a water-jet enabling Ratchet to swim against currents. All of these upgrades were available in later games. In the ''Future series, Clank was equipped with the Robowings from the Zoni. The Robowings had zeptotech running throughout, enabling Ratchet to fly wherever he wanted, and not just soft-maneuvering. However, there were Gate-drones, which limited where Ratchet flew located on the perimeter of whatever location. The Robowings were simaller to the cicada wings. Biography 'History' When Orvus created the Great Clock along with the other Zoni, he declared a son to be a caretaker of the Clock. Therefore he created a soul that was young, smart and had artificial intellegence. He wanted it to be in the series of XJ robots. Over 460 XJ robots have already been created, so his full name, Orvus decided, would be XJ-0461. That was Clank's Zonial name. His robotic and universal serial number had to be different. Orvus decided to use the Planetary Defense Computer of Quartu, which made a line of sentrybots for war, to create his son's body. Orvus created a malfunction in the computer, to create a small XJrobot. Clank's serial number was then B5429671. Then the events of the first Ratchet & Clank game took place. 'Ratchet & Clank' : Main article: Ratchet & Clank 'Creation' Originally, Clank had been part of a production line of sentry-bots at the Robot Plant on Planet Quartu, which had sentry-bots that were meant for Drek's assistance. However, due to what was believed to be a mishap but may actually have been the manufacturing robot gaining a conscience, Clank appeared on the conveyor belt as a small, harmless robot, instead of a large, dangerous sentry-bot. Clank watched an Infobot video of Drek's plans to create a new planet using other planetary components, and was then forced to rush off Quartu; robots had begun chasing him, classifying him as a production error. Clank seized control of a spaceship and took off in space, but was shot down and crashed on the Kyzil Plateau of Planet Veldin, where Ratchet found and took him back to his handmade ship. Clank showed Ratchet the infobot video of Chairman Drek and informed him that he wanted to contact Captain Qwark - Clank believed that only the famous captain would be able to stop Drek's menace over the galaxy. Clank proposed to start Ratchet's ship using his latest robotic ignition system, in exchange for a ride to planet Novalis where he would begin tracking down Captain Qwark. 'Overview' After crash landing at the Tobruk Crater of Planet Novalis, Ratchet and Clank were forced to go looking for a new ship together. They acquired one from the Planetary Chairman, who gave them a courier ship and an Infobot that showed Captain Qwark advertising Al's Roboshack on planet Kerwan. This became the duo's next destination. However, Big Al informed them that he had not seen Qwark since the video. Nevertheless, he fitted Clank with a special Heli-Pack upgrade. Ratchet and the robot eventually found Captain Qwark at Blackwater City, where he handed them out a brand new Platinum Zoomerator for winning the Hoverboard Race. Then, at his trailer, the Captain told Ratchet and Clank to come to his headquarters, where they would become a team to stop Drek. However, Captain Qwark betrayed them by setting his Blargian Snagglebeast on the duo. From this point on, Ratchet became slightly hostile toward Clank, who he blamed for taking them into the trap. Ratchet had even told him that he would sell Clank for scrap metal afterwards, also offering him for spare parts to a man with a drill. Ratchet wanted to chase after Qwark, but could not start his ship. Clank agreed to start it for him but only if he agreed to fly to planet Batalia instead, where they would be able to help out a commando who was having trouble with Blarg attacks. Clank, due to the lethal levels of pollution in the atmosphere, had to go out on his own on the Blarg home-world, Orxon. He found a pair of Magneboots there and an Infobot for the Planet Pokitaru. There, he was fitted with a Thruster-Pack upgrade by Bob at the latter's Roboshack. The duo made up after shooting down Captain Qwark at the Gemlik Moonbase, after which Ratchet and Clank watched an Infobot video depicting news of yet another planet being ravaged by Drek's troops. Ratchet agreed that they shouldn't lose sight of what was important after seeing the destruction of Gorda City. They later proceeded to planet Quartu, where a scientist was able to transform Clank into Giant Clank. Ratchet and Clank also encountered Clank's creator on this planet, after sneaking by sentry-bots using the Hologuise to eventually arrive at Clank's original place of creation. Clank was deeply moved by this, and vowed to make his mother proud. Unbeknownst to him, however, the words appeared on the screen: "You already have." Ultimately, Ratchet and Clank came back to planet Veldin and fought Drek on the Deplanetizer. When he was defeated and the Deplanetizer was fired at the Chairman's artificial planet, however, debris fell down from the sky to Veldin, and the two were propelled over the edge of the Deplanetizer. Clank managed to hold on to it, and Ratchet grabbed his leg. However, the impact of grabbing the ledge damaged Clank's servos in his arm, meaning that Clank couldn't pull both him and Ratchet up to safety. The duo fell, but Clank used his Thruster-Pack to catch Ratchet and break both of their falls. Exhilarated by the survival of his planet, Ratchet nearly left Clank behind, wounded, but then came back and told the robot he'd fix his arm. Then they both left off in the Veldin sunset. After the game credits ended, they were both seen watching a video of "Steve McQwark" advertising the Personal Hygenator. The video proved to be too gruesome to watch, however, and they turned off the screen. 'Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando' After Chairman Drek's defeat on Planet Veldin, Clank slowly slipped into everyday life with Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando, the only remotely interesting things he did were flush out his radiator core, and attending the grand opening of Groovy Lube. During an interview with Behind the Hero, Ratchet was whisked away to the Bogon Galaxy by Abercrombie Fizzwidget. Since Clank did not want to take part in another adventure, he decided to reside in a luxurious apartment. Not long after moving in, Clank was kidnapped by The Thief, but Ratchet eventually rescued him, Clank had no choice but to join Ratchet. Ratchet and Clank soon retrieved the Protopet for Fizzwidget, but not after learning from the thief (now revealed as Angela Cross) that the Protopet posed an immense threat to the galaxy. After much exploring and turning into Giant Clank he and Ratchet were kidnapped and put in the Thugs-4-Less Prison, but with help from Clank's admirer a Female Infobot, Clank escaped and freed Ratchet. After much more exploring, rescuing Angela, turning into Giant Clank and facing the Protopets themselves, Ratchet and Clank infiltrated Megacorp HQ, returned the Original Protopet to a non-feral state, and humiliated Captain Qwark once again. The galaxy was saved and Clank had some time to relax. 'Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal' Clank's social well-being rocketed, due to his brand new TV show Secret Agent Clank, with him starring in the main role and Ratchet starring as his chauffeur, Jeeves. When Ratchet & Clank returned to the Solana Galaxy, Clank was often treated like the main hero, even though he was strapped to Ratchet's back most of the time. The Galactic President was the most frequent person to treat Clank like this. Shortly after becoming a member of Q-Force, Clank found out that evil genius Dr. Nefarious, the person the Q-Force was battling against, was Secret Agent Clank's biggest fan (which Clank found disturbing). After filming an episode of Secret Agent Clank, he was kidnapped by robot pop-star Courtney Gears and taken to Nefarious, who gave him two choices: join him and rule a galaxy of robots or die with all the squishies (organic life forms). Clank chose the latter and Nefarious placed him in a cage and replaced him with an evil clone named Klunk. Clank was eventually freed by Ratchet in Metropolis, showing himself to be guilt ridden about being captured in the first place. On the Planet Zeldrin, Clank discovered evidence that Captain Qwark had survived the crash of the The Leviathan earlier and proceeded to find Qwark at his secret hideout. Learning he was a fraud and a coward, Clank tries to help the galaxy once more by encouraging Captain Qwark to help them defeat Nefarious by saying "The people of this galaxy need you Qwark, they believe in you, you can give them hope. You have a chance to redeem yourself and become the hero you've always wanted to be". After saving the Starship Phoenix, he and Ratchet traveled to Koros where the Biobliterator was docked. With Ratchet's help, Clank made it to an Ion Cannon, and saved the lives of countless people by destroying the weapon. Ater receiving word of a second Biobliterator on Mylon, Ratchet & Clank fought through the Command Centre, defeated Nefarious and destroyed the second Biobliterator with Captain Qwark's help, who was motivated by Clank's earlier words of encouragement. 'Ratchet: Deadlocked' Clank and Big Al were captured alongside Ratchet in order to assist him in competing in DreadZone. He helped Ratchet by telling him his objectives and hacking into archives to find out things which gave Ratchet an advantage. Alpha Clank could assist Ratchet. 'Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters ' At several points in the game, Clank took on the main role and fought his own battles, expanding his personality. These were known as Clank Challenges, and happened on Metalis and Dayni Moon. They were similar to the Arena challenges Ratchet encountered in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal except that they were played with Clank. He also took over the job of leading Gadgebots. At one point in the game, after the duo found out that their so-called ally was part of the Technomites (verifying Clank's ongoing suspicions), Ratchet ended up getting kidnapped, and it was up to Clank to rescue him. Then, later on in the game, after defeating Luna, Clank tried to get the clone factory coordinates from Luna's head. However, he was attacked by some Technomites and Ratchet was forced to go inside Clank using his Shrink Ray. Clank took his part of the action while fighting against Emperor Otto Destruct too, the first battle with him was fought as Giant Clank. 'Secret Agent Clank' In Secret Agent Clank, it was Clank's turn to be the main protagonist (although Ratchet, Qwark and Gadgebots are also playable characters, too). He had to prove Ratchet innocent after being framed by Klunk via a mind control helmet for crime he didn't commit: the theft of the Eye of Infinity. In this game, Clank transformed into Giant Clank once, used a snowboard, as well as other vehicles in many, many challenges, and even used agent-like weapons. Everything started in the Boltaire Museum. Clank came through the roof silently and saw Ratchet stealing something. The Lombax stepped into a laser beam and the guards managed to catch him. Clank retreated, and returned to his ship, given him by the agency. Clank's contact in the agency called him about local news feed. She patched the news feed through about Ratchet going to jail (with a very strange attitude) on the ship's screen. She tried to comfort Clank for what happened, but he denied it all. After a specific identification, it occurred that it was no one else but Ratchet. Clank left the ship to go look for clues inside the museum. He managed to find a clue that lead to Asyanica, to Number Woo. Clank got his background information from the agency, and went to look for the dragon-and-ninja-like gangster. He landed in the city under Woo's command, but as soon as he stepped out of his ship, he went unconscious due to a water bucket waiting him to fall in. He woke up in front of Number Woo and a few of his servants. Once the villains left Clank alone, he contacted to three of agency's well-trained Gadgebots, which managed to rescue Clank. Clank ran after Number Woo, and after several ambushes and defeated ninjas, he found Woo and cornered him. He told Clank that he had the Eye, but gave it to a rich countess, Ivana Lottabolts who lived on a former-comet planet, Glaciara. Clank landed on Glaciara and entered the palace of the music-loving countess. She seemed to know exactly who Clank was. The countess asked him to dance with her on a dancing floor full of traps, in order to get information of the whereabouts of the Eye. Clank managed to dance masterfully and avoided the traps, leaving the countess subjected to the traps. Ivana told Clank everything he needed to know, and he dropped her on the floor. He escaped, but the countess sent the guards after him. Still, Agent Clank was too fast for them. Later on Rionosis Clank managed to follow the Kingpin. Later, Clank tried to knock out the Kingpin but got blocked by the Jack of all Trades. Up at the gondola station, Jack confronted him again but soon, he was no more a threat. Clank found a playing card, an ace of spades, which lead him to his next location: the High-Rollers Casino, showing that Jack was not the only one with an ace up his sleeve. At the casino, he entered by disguising himself by asking one of the workers to sign for the display case for the box the Eye was in. The guy commented on the delivery's size and gave Clank an idea. He pretended that he was hurt by the guard's words and made him sign the delivery. Once inside the casino, he was able to use his Holo-Monocle to disguise himself by taking pictures of random guards and kitchen staff workers and snuck through the casino as the guards were hunting for him and followed one of the workers since he was carrying the Eye in a crate to the High-Stakes Room. As soon as he got there, he contacted Ratchet through Slim Cognito (who was also in prison), telling him to find someone with the room's access code. Slim happened to know the code, but insisted Ratchet had to protect him for it. After Clank got the password, he disguised himself as a cowboy and went into the room. There he met a mysterious lady robot. Clank said he would put the deed to his ranching planet for "whatever" she had in the crate that was just brought there. After a long and dangerous game of poker, he found out the Eye had been taken to Venantonio "where it would be reunited with its rightful owner". Once on Venantonio, Clank searched the secret labs full of Amoeboids and found the Blowtorch Briefcase. While moving along, he rescued a scientist from the Kingpin. At the end of the canal, the scientist thanked him for the rescue and warped out of there. His next clue lead him to the Bolt Foundry on Fort Sprocket. After exploring the foundry, he was locked in a room by one of the bad guys and his trusty Gadgebots had to free him out. After getting out, he told his contact that they made it look like he broke into the foundry which was probably really Klunk. His next destination was a space ship grave yard in outer space. At the grave yard in space, Clank found out that he was behind the eye's theft, as it was Dr Nefarious's robot invention. Klunk stole his ship, forcing Clank to transform into giant Clank and fly through The Quaser Fields of space, fighting enemy ships. He then arrived on the half ocean, half desert planet of Hydrano, where he chased, nailed the same guy who locked him in the room on Sprocket and demanded to know where Klunk was. The guy then told him he had an underwater lair on the planet. He was amused by Clank's ship, making him think he was working on the wrong side. Clank infiltrated Klunk's lair, where he confronted Klunk who revealed the plan, a laser using the Eye of Infinity, as a refractor which was poised at the edge of the galaxy, ready to blow up every planet with a single shot. Everyone would think Ratchet was responsible for the destruction, when Klunk would quickly destroy Clank, which he thought shouldn't be too hard since he figured that Clank fought like a little girl. He would then broadcast his dismantling of the satellite disguised as him when everyone would think he was the hero, while Ratchet would stay in jail forever. After that revelation, he fought Klunk, and half way through the battle, he activated the laser count down, breaking the remote and saying that he would be victorious either way, because only he knew how to disarm it. After Clank defeated Klunk, he went to the laser to put a stop to it. After disarming it with a code which was "Clank is a big fat ..... head", Captain Qwark walked in with his underwear on, startled to see that Clank was there and got warped into the satellite. Clank told him to take the Eye out of the laser which he did just in time. After that, Qwark pretended the eye was blown up, but he didn't fool Clank, who then returned the eye to the museum and freed Ratchet once and for all. Back at the apartment, Klunk became a vacuum cleaner. Clank said it would suck to be him, and Ratchet laughed. 'Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction' The series' next generation installment began with Clank at Ratchet's side, helping him with a new high speed vehicle on Planet Kerwan. Captain Qwark then contacted the duo and told them about heavily armed robotic commandos attacking the Planetary Defense Center. At the Defense Centre, attacking Drophyd walkers' sensors identified Ratchet as a Lombax and Clank as a toaster. After being taken on the high-jacked Emperor Tachyon's ship to the Polaris System, Clank met a race of interdimensional aliens called the Zoni that only he could see. Ratchet discounted Clank's mentioning of invisible aliens believeing he had been damaged in the crash landing on Cobalia. He suggested that Clank should see Big Al after their adventure was over. Throughout their travels in the Polaris Galaxy, the Zoni granted Clank with more devices to help Ratchet on his quest such as the Geo Laser and Robo Wings. When Clank was sent off to venture without Ratchet in smaller places, the Zoni also showed up to help him, similar to that of the Gadgebots from past games. Clank also gained the ability to slow time and could command the Zoni to manipulate' their surroundings to help Clank progress, levitate Clank to glide across gaps and energize machinery. The Zoni also gave Clank visions of the future which allowed him to have knowledge of the Cragmite return and prevent Talwyn Apogee from perishing in Zordoom Prison. The Zoni would usually refer to Clank as "sire" or "chosen one". After Ratchet had defeated Emperor Tachyon and destroyed the Dimensionator and saved the galaxy once more, the Zoni suddenly appeared, visible to all. The suddenly placed Clank in a strange energy field and began to take him away. Despite Ratchet's best efforts to save him, Clank disappeared through an interdimensional portal to parts unknown. WE HAVE MOVED visit ratchetpedia.wikia.com ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Do not go any further, visit the Ratchetpedia, The Ratchet & Clank Wiki^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 'Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty ' : Downloadable only in North America. Clank made only two appearances in this game, the first being the time when Ratchet was washed up on the beach when Clank appeared, and asked him if he was alright, but then disappeared. This may have been a hallucination. The second time was in a dark room with the Zoni, when he was blubbering weirdly, when the Zoni then said "the doctor" would fix him. Shortly after that, Dr. Nefarious stepped into the room and then fell down the stairs, ending the game. 'Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time' After parts of the Great Clock was destroyed by Nefarious and his machinery, Clank woke up after being suspended inside the facility for over a year. The robot tried to escape from Nefarious's clutches but was immobilized before he could do so. When Clank woke again, he had been reactivated by a robot named Sigmund, the Junior Caretaker of the Great Clock. Clank learned of his location from Sigmund and traveled with him around the Great Clock. Clank would eventually enter a Mnemonic Chamber which would allow him to enter his own sub-conscious. Here, Clank learned he had a father named Orvus and that he had become the Senior Caretaker of the Great Clock and had "inherited" the facility from Orvus. Clank was given a Chronoscepter by Orvus, allowing him to manipulate time in order to overcome the various obstacles in his path. The Chronoscepter also functions as a weapon and can be used to fix broken objects throughout the Great Clock. Clank would then travel around the Great Clock with Sigmund, fixing time anomalies of various planets before learning that Orvus left for Dr. Nefarious's outpost on Zanifar and did not return. During the use of a mnemonic chamber, Clank encountered the Plumber, who advised him not to "risk any more than 6 minutes". Ratchet then contacted Clank shortly after using an Obsidian Eye and was told to use a time portal on Zanifar to save Orvus. Clank and Sigmund then made their way to the Orvus Chamber, a room which acted like the main control room for the Great Clock. He watched a message left by Orvus warning that misuse of the Clock would tear apart reality. However, before Clank could watch the rest of the message, he was captured by Lawrence, who serves as a butler to Nefarious, and placed in custody of the Valkyries. Ratchet and Alister Azimuth battled the Valkyries at their Citadel on planet Vapedia and set Clank free. After being re-united with Ratchet, Clank learned that Orvus had disappeared from Nefarious's clutches and that he couldn't do anything to save him. Thanking Ratchet for trying anyway, Clank managed to persuade him not to use the Clock to save the Lombaxes with Azimuth, fearing it would be a repeat of the incident with the Dimensionator. Clank then traveled with Ratchet to Nefarious's station where they engaged Doctor Nefarious and Lawrence in combat. The duo was victorious and were narrowly saved from death themselves by Azimuth. Back on the Great Clock, Clank said that he needed to stay at the facility as it was what he was built for. Ratchet reluctantly agreed and started to walk Clank in. Azimuth, outraged at Ratchet's unwillingness to turn back time, suddenly snapped and sent an energy blast from his wrench at Ratchet. Clank could do nothing as he watched his best friend die. Clank managed to avoid similar attacks from Azimuth, race to the Orvus Chamber, and seal the room off from the General. Clank then remembered the Plumber's advice, realizing it was crucial advice about reversing the flow of time. Breaking Orvus's rule on not using the Clock as a time machine, Clank initiated a time shift to reverse time for 6 minutes. Watching the energy slowly flow into the Universe, he barely manages to push Ratchet to the ground as the energy blast shoots overhead. He then helps Ratchet defeat Azimuth in a final battle while the Orvus Chamber falls apart around them. After Azimuth sacrificed himself to repair the damage to the Clock, Clank bid a forlorn farewell to Ratchet as the Lombax sadly walked away forever. Clank, however, realized that finding his own family didn't mean that he could abandon Ratchet. As a recording of Orvus advised Clank to do what is meaningful to him, Clank promoted Sigmund to Senior Caretaker of the Clock by giving him the Chronoscepter and then chased after Ratchet, making it into Aphelion, Ratchet's spacecraft, just before the canopy closed. The two heroes then blasted off together into the stars for another adventure. 'Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One' Clank appeared as a playable character in All 4 One, as Clank, along with his friends. As they drop on to the gaming platform as one of Dr. Nefarious' plans backfired on him. Clank's appearance slightly changed, but not as much as Ratchet's did. Clank appeared to be more "cartooney", with his XJ-metal being much whiter, and his head being much larger. Also, places that appeared to be dark gray, turned to automatic-black. 'PlayStation Move Heroes - Heroes on the Move!' Clank has been inputted into a game including Ratchet, Jak, Sly, Bentley and Daxter! Unleash Clank's moves delivering every crunch and hurling every weapon! Join him and Ratchet on this awesome, and first ever sextet on the PlayStation system! Comic Series After flying off into the stars at the end of'' A Crack in Time'', Ratchet and Clank return to the Solana Galaxy for some rest and relaxation after defeating Nefarious and saving the Great Clock. After fixing up Ratchet's garage on Planet Veldin, the duo attempt to restore an Skyburst 8000 speeder. Unfortunately, Ratchet accidently criss-crosses some wires and mixes up the forward thrusters with the unercarriage controls, causing the Skyburst to shoot up into the air. Thanks to Clank's quick activation of a stabliser, Ratchet is saved from being flung into the atmosphere at the last minute. Captain Qwark, now the Galactic President the the Polaris Galaxy due to him taking the credit for Nefarious's defeat, arrives in a ship and the three of them go inside the garage to talk. The new President then informs the heroes that they have a more serious issue than the search for Nefarious and Lawrence: they seem to be 'losing' planets. The three of them went into Qwark's planet room with Ratchet puzzled as to how a planet could be lost. Qwark simply said he couldn't find them. Terachnos, Sargasso, Cobalia, and Aranos were all confirmed to be gone. However, Ratchet wondered why Aranos from the Bogon Galaxy would be affected which led Clank to believe it was not isolated to just the Polaris Galaxy. Clank then spotted something on the plant room map that reffered to something called the "Helios Project" and asked Qwark what it was. Qwark denied any knowledge of it, claiming it was top-secret. Ratchet then turned his attention to Talwyn, wondering if her space station had been affected as well. Qwark confirmed she was fine and states that Talwyn would be happy to see Ratchet if he came to help them. Ratchet strangely paused with a sad expression and declines, claiming he is too busy and that someone is coming by about the Skyburst in the morning. After Ratchet declines Qwark's pleas for help, Ratchet explained to Clank that he wants to go back to the way things were before he became a hero, fixing space ships. Ratchet sits down looking at Azimuth's pocket watch of himself and Kaden and Clank comments saying that fixing a ship never saved a life. Ratchet thought of what Clank said and imageined what Azimuth would say. Ratchet still refused to help out and told Clank to do what he wants. Artemis Zogg then travels to Solana and targets Veldin and orders his assistant Vorn to prepare it for stealing. Robots are then dropped on the surface of Veldin, forcing he duo to fight them off. Clank managed to get over to the Skyburst to try and escape to the to the Planetary Defense Center for assistance from Galatic authroites while Ratchet used his Hoverboots and Blaster to finish off the troops. However, The duo is taken, along with the planet, to an unknown place. When the heroes are brought to his spaceship, the Artemis Zogg reveals he is stealing planets to build his own galaxy. Appearance Clank was diminutive in size at 2 feet tall and weighs 17 lbs. He had green eyes and was made entirely out of metal. Sometimes, (in Secret Agent Clank and in Size Matters), his eyes were turqoise. Clank's evil-twin, Klunk, had red eyes however, but looked simaller to Clank. While on Quartu, Ratchet and Clank met a scientist that had a technological upgrade for Clank, that was originally intended for Chairman Drek's use. Clank was able to transform into an Ultra-Mech, 110 feet tall, and 5,600 lbs. He used this ultramech upgrade several times. He used it in the first Ratchet & Clank game, including the fight with the Ultramech Unlimited bots, and the beginning of the fight against Chairman Drek. In Going Commando, he used it to fight the Thugs-4-Less leader, so that he and Ratchet were enabled to enter the Megacorp Games on planet Joba. He also fought the mothership over Damosel. In Up Your Arsenal he fought the Terror of Talos in a Secret Agent Clank episode. In Size Matters, Giant Clank flew through space, fighting Technomite ships, as well as Otto Destruct. In Secret Agent Clank, Giant Clank threw flew the Quasar Fields, following Klunk. Giant Clank was never seen in the future series, as well as Giant Klunk, or Klunk. When Clank had maneuverable back-packs, his limbs were replaced with whatever gadget he equipped. In Secret Agent Clank, Clank wore a tuxedo. Simaller to the James Bond movies. The tux was for a "spy" effect. Although Clank is a small robot, he is actually a robotic-Zoni. He is a Zoni biologically, but took on the appearance of a robot. Abilities Clank was equipped with several devices to his bodily inputs thanks to his XP-18 sisterboards version 7.66. The first ever device equipped onto himself, was from Big Al at Big Al's Roboshack which was the Helipack, a small helicopter-like feature, enabling Ratchet to preform soft-maneuvering. Then he was equipped with the Thruster-Pack from Bob's Roboshack, which was a jetpack feature, still only for soft-maneuvering. At Edwina's roboshack, Clank was equipped with the Hydropack, which was a waterjet, enabling them to swim against currents. In the future series, the appearance of all of these gadgets changed just a tweak. Clank also got additional gadgets including the Robowings, which was not just for soft-maneuvering, but for flying as far as the Guardian-Drones would let him go. He also got the Geo-Laser, which was for sending a laser through a soft-spot in a stone wall, and creating a hole for Ratchet and Clank to go through. Clank also knows Secret Modernized Second-Galaxy Kung Fu. As he blasts his enemies away with punching and spinning out of control. Clank (being an XJ XP-18 vs 7.66 robot), is equipped with several sensors and detectors, such as a lie-detector in a person's voice, also Clank is able to sense structural damage to anything ahead. In the first game, however, Clank's lie detectors were just developing, as he could not tell the lies and persuasions of Ratchet or Captain Qwark. Clank also had the ability to shrink any object to be able to fit it in his radiator core. Clank also had a Clank Zapper, enabling him to zap enemies from his place on Ratchet's back. Shady Salesman Billy sold Ratchet and Clank the Levitator, a device which enables Clank to fly using boost pads. Sigma 9426A gave Clank a Quantum Actuater, allowing Clank to create and use time pads. Clank also had the ability to manipulate and summon Gadgebots and Microbots to help him on his journey. The Zoni replaced the Gadge and Micro-bots in the future series, which were more powerful and could do more tasks, and gave Clank the ability to slow down time. In A Crack in Time, Clank was given the Chronocepter, which acted like a melee weapon, and could fix things in the Great Clock, giving Clank the status of Senior Caretaker. Along with the Chronocepter, Clank had time bombs, which were bombs creating a time radius to slow down time in one specific area. 'Clank's Soul and the Zoni' In Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction, Clank was visited by the Zoni, mystical, ghost-like robots who could decide who saw them, and they revealed to him that he had a soul. Once the Zoni told this to Clank, they began to give him special abilities including time manipulation and levitation. The Zoni then kidnapped Clank in Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction, and Ratchet searched for him in Ratchet and Clank Future: Quest for Booty. In A Crack in Time, Clank learned that he had a father named Orvus, who was a Zoni, he had created Clank (and gave him a soul) some place far away from Clank's birthplace on planet Quartu (presumably in the Great Clock) and it is believed that he was taken to Quartu personally by Orvus. 'List of Commands:' #Follow #Manipulate #Levitate #Charge Trivia *"Clank's" full robotic system is XJ0461 B5429671 XP.18 v=7.66. *Clank is 2 feet tall and weighs 17 lbs when in normal form. *Clank is 110 feet tall and weighs 5,600 lbs when in Giant Clank form. *Clank's favorite color is 008B00, which is the hex-color code for green. *Clank's favorite number is eighty-three billion and four point seven. *Clank's birthday was the 26th of October, and was born in the year of 5352. *Clank had several love interests, one being Edwina, the other being the Gadgetron HelpDesk girl, and another being a female infobot. Behind-the-Scenes Clank was originally going to be three mini-robots, but eventually ended up being one robot because Insomniac Games thought it would be too hard to animate three robots. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Zoni Category:Team Darkstar Category:Robots